A Revelation
by StarblissSong
Summary: Blaze's reflection on the ending of Sonic '06. Silvaze


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, the series belongs to SEGA and the Sonic Team.

Silver and Blaze belong to SEGA as well.

Cheerio~

_A Revelation__ told in Blaze's POV_

_Why?_

_Why did you do it, Blaze?_

–---

Silver...I hate seeing him like this, but it was the only option I had. Why? Why did I sacrifice myself? Why did I leave the only comfort zone I ever had to be in this...bizarre bleakness? Why did I choose this path of all the other ways of doing things? Most importantly, why did I leave my best friend, the only friend I have ever had and possibly _would_ ever have?

It was for his own good.

I did it to save the world, partially, but mostly, I did it to save his future. The past was absolute chaos and madness. It was more foul than any evil created in history. Every day for us would be utter profanity, fighting something that could not be defeated, having hope on something inevitable. But his smile... I can still remember it now, a wisp of a memory but I hold on to it dearly. Like a ray of light in the darkest corner, like a flame of warmth on a frigid day. I owe all my hope, my perseverance, and my strength to him. My hope was his own. His perseverance had taught me the way of hope and faith. His soul was full of justice, it was hard not for it to spread onto me. I couldn't bare seeing such an inspirational soul lost to the cursed flames, to bare the burden of the world on his shoulders. To possibly protect and defend the weak and mighty alike. The truth was, however, I didn't want him to suffer anymore. Such a kind gentle hedgehog who befriended all and had no enemies until the wonton Iblis showed it's wrath upon the world. At birth he had lost his parents to the flames and for a good few years, he felt hopeless, like his only escape was death. My past was much like his, losing my parents, feeling, almost longing for death. Yet, fate showed mercy upon us when we met each other, and of course, we were inseparable ever since.

We both decided, for the world, we would fight until the end. I knew for sure that he would keep his word, there wasn't a doubt of that in my mind, however, I knew deep down in his heart, he was scared and tired. Tired of everything. Tired of fighting and losing to the Iblis, tired of losing close people, and mostly, tired of suffering. It was unseen in his eyes, but from knowing him for so long, befriending him for so long, I knew how badly he wanted it to end, to stop, but then I also knew, the end was far from our time.

I can still remember clearly, as clear as if it were occurring right now.

"_Quick, use your chaos control to stop time, and seal us into a different dimension!"_

_"No! I couldn't do that to you Blaze, I wouldn't know what to do without you! You've fought alongside me to save the world...you're my friend – right?!"_

_"You're still so naive, but, I've always liked that about you."_

_"Good luck Silver!"_

Ever since that day, I have always wondered if I had made the wrong decision, but somehow, I always come to the conclusion that, although I may have put Silver in for some pain, we still saved the world and now he has a future to live for. He can see all of what I could only ever dream of seeing. He can also trod along the fields, or so I have seen, and not worry about Iblis spawns and fire burning everything in sight. He has everything that he could ever want. So I should be happy for him...right? I should stop staying in the past and watch him from above correct? So why do I always feel as if something were missing, as if something should have happened, but didn't?

Oh yes, that's right...

I had almost never, ever felt this way around any male before, especially considering the fact that there had not been many males in the time that I was alive for. But Silver...he was something extraordinary. Some one that I could trust, could listen to, could seek for comfort. He cared for me and we were just something I had never experience before. _Friendship._ He was my only friend, ever since I was little, I was always bullied, being constantly judged against, prejudiced against. I couldn't remember a peaceful time of mine before I met Silver. My childhood had scarred me into being the shy, anti-social freak as everyone called me. I was a monstrosity to them, and I deserved to be bullied, to be scammed, to be alone. I was never included in any activity the kids played in during the times where the Iblis had moved to somewhere else to wreak havoc on, and I never was asked for my opinion. They treated me like an "it" and I didn't deserve any higher address. Not even my own name. It was all enough for me to think badly of my powers, for me to blame my powers for every bad thing that happened to me. After all, it was because of my powers that they all hated me beyond reason. They were the ones who had turn me into this. For me to truly think that I was the daughter of the Iblis. A witch. A monster.

Then, I met Silver. It was during my usual fight with one of the other kids of the block. Mocking me. I didn't really know how to control my powers then. Nor did I know how to fight, even less defend myself. I knew I was going to be badly bruised today for trying to use their swings, the only few that the Iblis didn't destroy yet. I only knew how to run but there were other kids surrounding me, blocking my path. I was trapped. Feeling hopeless and then closing my eyes I decided to brace myself for the pain. But, none came. Not a scratch. I looked up then to see a bright aqua glow around a fist that I knew was about to punch me. I looked around to see shock and frightened but still menacing faces. And there was a new face, the face of a certain albino hedgehog. I watched him, use his powers of psychokinesis to punch the leader who was about to attack me. I watched him lift up the leader effortlessly and wipe out the whole pack of bullies. I watched him smirk when they were all a messy heap on the asphalt. I also remember, his first words to me, a soft soothing voice saying,

"Need a hand?"

Ever since then, I had always stayed close to him, I he was my dearest and closest friend, almost like family. We helped each other in any way possible. He was there for me when I needed someone's help. He was there when I wanted to cry. He was there for it all. He trained me both physically and mentally. He told me to accept myself for who I am, and appreciate it. To live life to the fullest and smile at vile things. He taught me how to live and breathe. He taught me how to control my powers and how to defend and fight if he wasn't there to help, which on the contrary, he never left my side. He didn't ever resort to violence if there was another option. We both enjoyed and benefited greatly from each others presence. But the most valuable lesson he taught me, was how to love.

Silver, if you can hear me now, I want you to know, I will always be with you, even now that I am deceased. I want you to remember and possibly cherish all the memories we had together, the happiness we shared even with the Iblis around. I want you to always smile and enjoy your life so maybe someday, when the time has come, you can come here and be with me once again. I will always be with you in your dreams, no matter what and I will be watching you from up here in heaven. I will be right there, if not in body but in spirit with you, right when you need me. I regret just one thing though. I regret not telling you this earlier, but I love you Silver the Hedgehog. Up here it pains me that I had the chance to tell you but didn't. Nothing can replace you in my heart, but as long as you are happy, I am too. I will always love you Silver. Contrary to what you may think based on how often I call you "naive" I will always love you up here and watch you with a passion. The only reason I called you naive was because I couldn't have admitted it sooner. I was foolish back then but now, as I think of you, I know you were always there for me, so I will always be here for you also. In your dreams.

~Blaze the Cat


End file.
